1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus (e.g., a laser beam printer) employing an endless belt for feeding printing sheets and/or intermediate transfer of a toner image has been known. In such an image forming apparatus, there is known an apparatus employing a belt cleaning unit for scraping dust/particles (e.g., toner, particles of recording sheet, etc.) attached onto a surface of the belt by urging a blade, a roller or a brush to the surface of the belt, and collects the thus scraped dust/particles in a collection box. Examples of such a cleaning unit are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2004-279919, No. 2001-296779 and No. 2001-324905.